Gravity Falls Upon the Owl House
by MysteryGirl7Freak
Summary: (AU) The Author of the Journals finds himself in The Owl House, having tea with a witch and making a deal. (Possibly) first ever crossover fic of Owl House and Gravity Falls. Spoilers for people who haven't finished Gravity Falls. And possibly future episodes of Owl House.


**Who else is excited for Owl House?! Two months away before it will air! The anticipation is killing me!**

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to possibly the first fic of the Owl House and the first crossover of Owl House with Gravity Falls. Unless someone did beat me to the punch and I'm unaware of it, then welcome to my first attempt at writing about these two shows. Now I know a lot of people have been comparing Owl House to Gravity falls since it's first look, but I do believe that the new show will be it's own thing and not be a copy of GF. They are both cookies, but with different chips inside. However, I couldn't help but write this fic ever since I heard the Owl House is in the same universe as Gravity Falls and I got to thinking that maybe Ford visited the Boiling Isles during his multiverse travels. Thus this one-shot was born. I dedicate this story to the shows' wonderful creators. Alex Hirsch who created Gravity Falls (I only got into the fandom this past May (I know, late to the party), but I feel as if I have loved it forever) and Dana Terrace who created The Owl House (like Ollivander said to Harry, we expect great things from you. And I just love the artwork, seriously that theme song opening was stupendous!). I wish you two nothing but happiness and weirdness throughout your lives:D**

**EDIT: I was looking back and realized I was wrong about The Owl House and Gravity Falls being in the same universe. They're just connected through Easter Eggs. I apologize for the misinformation.**

**For people wondering about the Coco fic, I'll get to finishing chapter 3 soon.**

**Well, enough chitchat. Disclaimers, I think you already know who owns what and I own nothing. On to the fic!**

**Gravity Falls Upon The Owl House**

In all of his multiverse travels, one of the most normal-well, close enough to normal-encounters he has had was the one with Eda.

After almost getting eaten by a giant multi-slug (don't ask), Ford Pines found himself sitting with a cup of plum tea in his six-fingered hands. Bits of slime still stuck to his clothes and a fresh bandage was wrapped around his one leg. Green blood dirtied the edge of his glasses. He almost didn't see Eda offered him strange looking biscuits on a plate to him.

"Hungry?"

Out of politeness, Ford took one. "Thank you."

Eda grabbed two for herself before placing the plate on the coffee table and plopping herself on the other side of the red couch. She tucked her legs under her, nonchalant and acting as if she didn't have a care in the whole world. "So," she started, taking a bite out of one of her biscuits. "What's a human like yourself doing in the demon realm? It's not every day I save one from getting eaten."

Ford straightened up. "First off, my blaster gun was what finished that beast. And I'm actually here by accident."

Eda scoffed, consuming the last of her food. "Please. I know a multiverse traveler when I see one. The gun, the neck translator, the infinity-sided dice from Lottocron 9."

Ford eyes widened, his hand drifting toward the cheap, plastic case in his pocket. "How did you know about the dice?"

Eda shrugged. "I'm a witch and that thing gives off some serious power. I could feel it a mile away. Thought about getting one myself, but seemed too tacky, you know?"

Ford frowned, unconsciously biting the biscuit. He had to bite back a gag from the flavor. The tea helped.

"I've done some traveling between dimensions myself back in the day. You could say I made a name for myself." She rapped her knuckles against the wanted poster behind them.

Ford eyed the amount of the bounty for her head. "Right." To think he thought the one on him was high. Eda's was ridiculously-no, ludicrously high.

At least this means he found the right witch.

Ford placed his tea and half eaten whatever foul thing being called a biscuit on the table and turned to look Eda in the eye, a sense of seriousness all over him. "I'm here because I needed to find you."

"Flattering."

"I needed to find you," he continued, ignoring the teasing in her tone, "because I want you to give me this."

Ford reached inside his coat and produced a folded piece of paper, handing it to Eda.

Taking the proffered paper, she unfolded it and raised an eyebrow. "Huh...so you're building a…"

"Yes."

"And you want me to give you this?" She pointed at the paper with claw-like nails.

He nodded. "It's vital that I get this."

She sat up, a glint in her eyes. "Hmm...and in return, what will _you_ give to _me_?"

"This." Ford reached inside his pocket and produce a small package. Opening it, he reveals an ember oval-shaped jewel inside. It glimmered in the candlelight like light off water.

Eda rubbed her chin in thought, staring at the jewel. Then smirked.

"You got yourself a deal."

_It's a deal, Sixer!_

Ford ignored the sudden memory as Eda snapped her fingers and the part he was searching for appeared in her hands. In sync, they exchanged the items before examining it, making sure the other didn't cheat them with a fake.

Each were satisfied with their results of the product.

Ford was getting closer to finishing his Quantum Destabilizer and taking down that demon that ruined his life.

"Forgive me for asking," Eda spoke, breaking Ford out of his thoughts. She was holding the jewel between two fingers, holding it high and admiring it. "But who's the demon that ticked you off?"

Ford bristled, his body stiffening. Could this witch read minds or something? "It's...best not to know. Sharing that knowledge will only get you dragged into it. It's a burden I must carry alone."

"Solitary hero complex, huh?" Eda, once again, shrugged. "Suit yourself. Try not to die, then."

Ford rolled his eyes.

Eda's bluntness and rebellious manner reminded him of someone. Someone with his face. A slight pang ached his chest at the thought.

Ford pushed it away, focusing on his watch instead.

"Right. According to my calculations, the rift I went through here won't open again until tomorrow morning. Would it be all right if I stay the night?"

"Hey, the Owl House welcomes anyone," Eda replied, the jewel now being worn, "especially outlaws and owls. Or outlaws that look like owls."

"I do not look anything like an owl," Ford protested.

"Ha! There's that face again! All serious and stern. Everything about you is owl-like. How wide your eyes get. The way your eyebrows move. The intellectual and predatory look in your eyes. Even your hair looks fluffy like an owl's!" She exclaimed, ruffling his grey hair much to his annoyance.

Ford grumbled under his breath. "Owls have feathers, not hair."

After Ford got himself cleaned up, they spent the rest of the evening talking, exchanging stories and asking questions. Ford was careful to give vague details and answers. He didn't trust Eda, even though she seemed like an ally. He suspected she felt the same, keeping her secrets hidden behind sarcasm and carefully picked words.

After a good night's rest (or at least as good as it can be when always on guard) and with the first rays of dawn appearing, Ford quickly prepared himself for departure.

A groggy Eda showed him out, wearing clothes that a middle-aged human woman would. "I didn't think 'morning' meant 'break of dawn' for when you leave," she complained, rubbing one eye.

Ford adjusted his strap before he held out his hand to her. "Well, this is where we part ways." She took his hand which he shook. "Thank you for your cooperation and hospitality. I appreciate it."

He pulled away and turned to go, but her hand came along with him. Still holding his in a handshake.

Ford grabbed the detach hand around the wrist and hand it back to Eda. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Oops." Eda quickly took it back and reattach it as if it was a lightbulb. "That happens sometimes."

"Once again, I'm grateful for you lending a hand," Ford smirked.

Eda gave him a bored look, hands on hips. "Ok, bye now."

Ford walked away, giving a quick wave after a few steps. However, the witch already returned inside the house, not bothering to glance back as the door closed its mouth shut behind her.

As he headed in the direction of a portal forming up a nearby hill, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if Stanley had met this woman.

…

Actually, it's best not to think about it. No universe could survive that encounter.

**Who else thinks Stan and Eda would probably try to create a scam together? Or scam the other?**

**Anyway, be sure to leave your thoughts in a review, please:)**


End file.
